Getting the Girl
by Mylie
Summary: Genis really likes Presea but he can't find a way to get her attention. What happens when Lloyd and Zelos try to help him? GenisxPersea and hints of other couples. Spoilers! Okay for those who have at least finished the first disc
1. Genis' Problem

Well I decided to write a Tales of Symphonia fic because I love this game! This is mostly a Genis and Persea story but there are hints of other couples. Anyway onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The truth must be told! I do not own Namco or any characters from Tales of Symphonia!

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The campfire crackled merrily; unlike Genis' mood at the moment. He lay staring at the stars until he heard footsteps appraching. "Hi Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. Genis turned his head to Lloyd and grinned. "What are you so happy about Lloyd? Did you kiss Colette?" Lloyd's face turned a slight shade of pink. "W-what are you talking about Genis? O-o-of course not!"

Genis laughed. "Right Lloyd, right. Whatever you say." Lloyd's face turned a deeper shade of pink and he looked away for a few moments then he turned back to Genis. "Well anyway Genis, what's wrong? You seem kind of down lately." Genish sighed and his eyes flickered towards Persea who was quietly talking to Colette and Sheena. Lloyd followed his friend's gaze then smiled knowingly. "It's Persea isn't it? You like her don't you?" It was Genis' turn to blush. He opened up his mouth to protest but then closed it and nodded. Lloyd grinned. "Ah ha! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Quiet down Lloyd! Do you want everyone to hear?"

Zelos at the moment was pacing around the camp and overheard what Genis had just said. He plopped down beside Genis and sniggered. "What don't you want everyone to hear Genis?"

Once again Genis's flushed. "Lloyd! Look what you did! You got _him_

over here!"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Heh sorry Genis."

Zelos on the other hand was looking back and forth between Lloyd and Genis.

"Okay guys. What's going on? I know you have a secret Genis so spill!"

Genis sighed and replied "You swear that you won't tell anyone Zelos?"

Zelos placed his hand over his heart. "I, Zelos Wilder the Chosen of Tethe'alla hereby swear not to tell a single soul of Genis' secret."

"Ok fine I'll tell you. I-I like Presea.." Genis flushed and looked down at the ground.

Zelos chuckled "You like my little rosebud? Well then I guess you can have her. I have my own lady anyway." Zelos looked toward Sheena then back to Genis.

"So have you told her yet?"

Genis had a puzzled look on his face. "Told her what?"

"Geez and I thought you were smart! I mean did you tell Persea that you like her!"

"W-w-well I haven't t-told her y-yet" Genis stammered.

Zelos sighed and held his head in his hands. "You'll never get anywhere by just staring at her Genis! You gotta get her attention! Make her notice you! I mean come on! You shold know this stuff!"

Lloyd intervened in the conversation now. "Give him a break Zelos! I mean Genis is only 12! How would he know this kind of stuff?"

Zelos puffed out his chest. "Well _I_ knew how to get a girl's attention since I was 10!"

Genis mumbled quietly "Well that's because your're a sick person."

Lloyd ignored Zelos and looked back to Genis. "Don't worry Genis. I'll help you get Persea to notice you! I'm gonna help you get your girl!"

Zelos ginned widely. "And I'll help too!"

Genis smiled and shook his head and looked towards Zelos. "That's what I was afriad of."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yay I finished the first chapter! Like it? I hope so! Express your feelings on my story and go review!


	2. Looks, Strength, or Conversation?

A/N: This fanfic doesn't really take place after the game and it doesn't really take place in any part of the storyline during the game. So it's just all the character's in Sylvarant/Tethe'alla with my storyplot. Oh and Presea does have normal emotions.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that Namco owns everything about Tales of Symphonia and I do not.

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Genis tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. The half-elf mage looked at his surroundings. They were in bustling port city of Palmacosta. Seabirds wheeled around in the sky squawking at each other. Genis glanced towards Presea who was quietly talking to Colette. A certain perverted red headed man strolled alongside Genis and saw his glance towards Presea. Zelos leaned down and whispered into Genis' ear "Don't worry my young silver headed friend. When we get to the inn make an excuse to go out and get Lloyd. Meet me in front of the school." Genis had a puzzled look on his face but shrugged and nodded.

When they reached the inn Genis quickly cornered Lloyd and told him what Zelos had said. Lloyd ran a hand through his short brown hair and nodded. "Okay. But we need an excuse."

They both thought for a few minutes. "I know! How about we say that we're going to go shopping?" Genis said. "No good. All the girls will want to come with us." Lloyd replied. Genis laughed. "Well Zelos wouldn't exactly mind that." Lloyd gave his friend a small smile. "You're right. But what are we going to tell the others?"

"I've got it! We'll say we're going to visit Chocolat's mom, Cacao!" Genis exclaimed. "Okay. I hope this works!" Lloyd replied.

Lloyd yelled out to the others "Genis and I are going to go visit Cacao!" Then he grabbed Genis' hand and dragged him out of the inn as fast as he could. "Well that's rude. They left Regal all alone." Colette said and looked over to the blue haired convict. "That all right. I was planning on taking a nap anyway." Regal stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked upstairs. Once the clinking of his shackles could no longer be heard, Colette smiled. "Well it's just the girls left so how about we go shopping?" Sheena, Presea, and Rained and grinned and they walked out of the inn heading for the shops.

Genis and Lloyd reached the school and spotted Zelos pacing in front of the door. Zelos looked up and saw Lloyd and Genis walking towards him. He waved to them and ran over. "Good you're here! Anyway it's time for Genis' first lesson in how to get a girl to notice you!" Genis groaned. "I'm trusting you Zelos." Lloyd patted Genis on the back. "Don't worry Genis. Zelos is pretty trustworthy except when it comes to women." Genis laughed and it was Zelos rolled his eyes at Lloyd. "Well instead of talking about how trustworthy I am how about we try to get some progress with Genis?" Genis and Lloyd nodded in unison.

"Okay. Now one thing women like about men are thier looks.You've got to be handsome and strong." Genis gave Zelos a "you've got to be kidding look". "Zelos I don't think my strength is the issue here. I mean you can't even lift my weapon!" Lloyd laughed at this and Zelos' face turned a light shade of pink which happened to be the same colour as his outfit. "You're Kendama is really heavy! But I think it's an elf thing because neither Lloyd or myself could lift it and we're both humans!" Genis grinned slyly and replied "Well how about Colette? She could lift it and she's definitely _human_."

"Yes but Colette is a human with _angelic_ powers! She is the Chosen of Sylvarant after all!"

"Of course Zelos. But are _you_ the Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

"I uh c-can't...n-no...." Zelos stammered.

Throughout all of this Lloyd had doubled over laughing and now wiped tears from his eyes and gave Genis a high-five. Zelos hid his face in his hands for a moment. "Ok fine then. Strength is not an issue. But what about looks?"

Genis now gave Zelos an "are you crazy" look. "Presea should like me for who I am and not what I look like!" Lloyd nodded "I agree with Genis. Besides, I don't think Presea really cares about that sort of stuff anyway." Zelos sighed and thought to himself _"Kids and thier beliefs...."_ Out loud he said to Genis. "Fine whatever. But you have to agree with me on this one. You have to know how to talk to a lady." This time Genis didn't give Zelos a funny look but nodded in agreement. "Now listen to what I say to a lady."

Zelos casually strolled up to a group of young girls and said to one "My don't you look pretty?" The girl blushed while all her other friends giggled. He then walked back to Lloyd and Genis. "And that my friend is how it's done. You try Genis." Genis had a worried look on his face but he started walking towards a lady who seemed to be around 30. "H-hello. You l-look very n-n-nice today." The lady smiled and pinched Genis' cheek. "Why what a sweet little boy you are! Here's a piece of candy." She dropped a piece of candy into his hand a walked away.

Silently cursing Zelos in his mind; Genis walked quickly back to Lloyd and Zelos. "See? It didn't work!" Genis said angrily to Zelos. Zelos sighed and patted Genis' head. "Just keep trying!" Genis walked away once more now picturing Zelos impaled on a weather vane.

After many more tries, Genis returned to Lloyd and Zelos with a very red cheek and his pocket overflowing with candy. Lloyd stuffed his arm in his mouth to stop laughing and Genis glared at him. "Well little mage, I guess you are not practiced enough in the art of elegant conversation."

"More like cheesy pick-up lines" Genis mumbled. Lloyd removed his arm from his mouth and looked up at the darkening sky. "Well we better head back to the inn. It's getting dark." Zelos and Genis nodded.

But while they were walking back to the inn. Colette spotted them and stared at Genis for a moment then turned to Sheena "I wonder what happened to Genis? His cheek was all red." Sheena shrugged and replied "I have no idea but we should go back to the inn. We're taking the Rheairds to Meltokio tomorrow so we should get lost of rest." Presea grinned at the prospect of flying the magnificent winged machines while the four girls headed back to the inn.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yay chapter 2 is done! Now I can reply to my reviews!

**Josh: **Thanks

**Urby:** Thanks I forgot how it was spelled!

**Treekicker: **I'm sure many people agree on that one

**BluSakura: **Thanks!

**Zanisha: **I tried adding more description and thanks for telling me about THE NETWEBS

**Lisa:** Me too! Though this story came to me in a dream o.0

**Potter29vo:** Yay! A fellow Gesea fan Also thanks for the advice though I always do write too much dialogue o.0 And I might add more Sheelos later on but I don't think I'll be writing fluff. I doubt I'll be very good at it.

**Skyraptor66:** Did Lloyd kiss Colette? You might find out later in the story


	3. The Rainy Day

A/N: Sorry if there were mistakes on the last chapter! I accidentally loaded the version before it was edited by a friend. (Thanks Zanisha!) Anyway I tried replacing it with the edited version but it wasn't showing up on my computer so if there were mistakes on the one you read here's me apologizing. Sorry, sorry, and sorry! Also, This chapter is dedicated to all you Sheelos fans out there! And there's also some Colette/Lloyd in the chappie too!

Disclaimer: I do own 2 goldfish named Quiksilver and Pixel, a copy of the Tales of Symphonia game, a pair of socks, an Inuyasha DVD, a bottle of hot sauce, and a computer. The one thing I don't own is the Namco company!

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The group had now landed in Meltokio; one of the largest cities in Tethe'alla. They followed Zelos through the cobbled streets of the city. As they neared the Royal Palace a bunch of noble girls rushed up to Zelos giggling. Sheena looked spitefully at the noble girls surrounding him. _Those hussies! Don't they have any moral values?_ Tethe'alla's chosen grinned. "Hello my beautiful hunnies! Did you miss me?" The young girls around him all cried out in unison "Yes!"

Genis' older sister Raine shook her head in disgust. "Come on Genis and Presea. This isn't a sight for your young eyes." Presea looked bewildered. "What's wrong professer Raine? What isn't right for us to see?" The silver haired half-elf healer mumbled quietly to herself "So young and yet so easily corrupted." Raine grabbed her brother Genis' arm and Presea's then dragged them off to Zelos' mansion. Colette giggled and looked to Lloyd who nodded. Lloyd held out her hand to Sylvarant's chosen who blushed slightly. Colette quickly slipped her hand into his and they followed Raine. Regal smiled and silently strolled leisurely behind the young couple.

Sheena on the other hand felt her cheeks flaming. It wasn't embarrassment, it was anger. _How can he flirt with all those girls? Does he enjoy it? How can he enjoy flirting with all those hussies? How-- _

Suddenly the summoner's face drained of colour as a new thought entered her head._ Wait! What is it I'm feeling right now? It can't be jealousy, can it? _

Zelos looked up from the crowd of giggling girls surrounding him to find Sheena all alone and her face pale. He shrugged off the girls clinging to his arms and walked quickly over to Sheena with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Sheena, are you okay?" The group of noble girls glared coldly at Sheena. They talked quietly among themselves. "Who's _that_ girl?" "I don't know but she certainly doesn't _look_ nobleborn." "Yeah. And just look at her _clothes_! They are _so_ out of fashion."

Sheena looked up at Zelos; her face once again turned red with anger. "Why don't you go back and flirt with your girlfriends." She hissed. "They seem to be missing thier precious chosen." Sheena glared at Zelos one more time before running off towards the city slums.

He watched as she ran away from him._ What was wrong with Sheena? Why'd she run away from me? Is she-- _Zelos felt a drop of rain splatter down onto his face. "Come on Zelos! Let's get out of the rain!" The group of girls quickly ran to find shelter. The chosen stared up at the sky but his vision blurred as the rain fell down onto his face. _I should go find Sheena!_ He thought as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Meanwhile back at Zelos' mansion, Colette and Lloyd sat in front of the fire quietly whispering to each other. Genis looked to his sister Raine as she flipped through a book. Then he turned and looked across the room towards Presea. The pink haired axwoman was sitting on a chair and staring out the window, watching the thunderstorm. He crossed the room and sat beside her. "What are you looking at Presea?" She turned to look at him and smiled. "I was watching the thunderstorm. It seems so magical. It reminds me of some of your spells Genis." His face turned a light shade of pink. "Well yeah I guess it does.." He trailed off. Slowly Genis started reaching for Presea's hand. At the last moment she moved her hand and lay her elbow on the window sill holding up her chin. He sighed and stared out the window. "Is something wrong Genis?" He grinned and replied, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." They both turned back towards the window and watched as the storm rolled by.

"Sheena! Sheena! Where are you?" Zelos shouted as he ran through the wet streets of Meltokio. The rain had plastered his red hair to his face. He headed for the slums of the city. "Sheena! Sheena!" He looked up at spotted a face look down at him from the roof of a building. Zelos ran up the stairs leading to the roof and saw Sheena. "Sheena! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Zelos slowly walked towards her. Sheena turned and glared at him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with one of your hunnies?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. The chosen looked hurt. "Why would I be with them? My friend was lost out in the rain. That seems more important to me."

Some of the anger in Sheena left her._ He searched all of Meltokio looking for me? That was sweet of him but why would he do it? _The summoner stared into Zelos' eyes searching for an answer but found none. He smiled and held out his hand to Sheena. "Well fair lady, shall we head to my house?" She grinned and held his hand. "Well I'm not so sure that I'm a fair lady but I shall accompany you home. Even a chosen needs protection sometimes." Zelos chuckled as he led Sheena through the streets of Meltokio back to his home.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

This is what I call Fanservice! If you wish for more post it on your review Anway time to reply to you faithful readers!

**Rednal29: **Yes I know I spelled "Presea" wrong. I've changed the spelling in chapter 2 and this current chapter. I appreciate you for telling me though!

**Dark-Soul78:** Yep I agree. I think Lloyd does like Colette better. I hope you enjoy the fluffy parts in which I included Lloyd and Colette in this chapter!

**Ookami Aya: **Heh I know I made some mistakes in chapter 2. If you read the Author's Note above you'll know why Thanks for offering to beta read my stories! If I can't find anyone else I'll e-mail you. (And no that does not sound conceited!)

**the-key-of-the-twilight: **Thanks! Don't worry I'll keep it up unless I have a gigantic writer's block 

**Sylph: **Genis/Presea is personally my favourite pairing but that's just me. I wonder what other kinds of attempts I will think up heh o.0


	4. The Hot Spring

A/N: Wahhh! My brother gave back the gamecube to his friend! Now I can't finish playing Tales of Symphonia! Anyway, I'm going to a horseback riding camp this week so please don't mind if the chapters are kind of short. I'll make up for it later And look! I wrote fluff in the last chapter? Wow o.0 (Hey look! A new seperator!) Oh and the scene from the hot springs actually happens in the game. I can't exactly remember what happens though so I'll write what I remember from it. I also changed part of the scene to fit Genis in. mumbles about brothers who take away game systems

Disclaimer: _Hey look! I own the Namco company! I have all power over what games the company produces! That means I can make a sequel to Tales of Symphonia! _Suddenly the vision faded as I woke up. Darn. It was all a dream! I don't own Namco and I don't have all power over what the company produces! I hate reality. Time to go back to dreaming!

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Zelos stretched out his arms and yawned. The group was heading for the Hot Springs of Salvation. "I can't wait to get to the hot springs! This will be so relaxing after wandering around Meltokio yesterday!" Sheena grinned and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Yeah I bet you'll be real happy about going to the hot springs. Just as long as you don't peep at anyone!" Zelos immediately put an innocent look on his face. "Now why would I ever peep at anyone, Sheena?" The summoner blushed slightly as she remembered the time that Zelos had tried to peep at her while she was bathing.   
  
"Hey Lloyd!" Genis tugged on the red sleeve of his friend's shirt. "Huh? What is it Genis?"  
"Don't Zelos and Sheena look kind of... _cozy _together?" Lloyd glanced to the side of the road where Sheena playfully punched Zelos in the arm. " I don't know. Maybe something happened between them back in Meltokio." The half-elf shrugged. "Zelos was supposed to help me with my problem though!" Lloyd smiled warmly at Genis. "Don't worry. I'll help you with your problem when we get there."  
  
"Yay! We're finally here!" exclaimed a happy Colette. A man clothed in dark robes emerged from the behind a wooden screen. "Welcome Chosen and companions." The man looked over the group. "I'm sorry to say that there is only one hot spring."

Zelos gave everyone a cocky grin. "Well we could all go together-" Sheena's fist immediately flew to connect with Zelos' head. "No way!" Sheena turned to the robed man. "We'll go seperately." The man bowed. "Males please follow me." He walked behind the wooden screen and the guys followed him. Colette turned to the rest of the girls. "Well, what now?"  
  
Steam rose from the hot spring. A warm wind blew around them; rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding the hot spring. "Ahhh.." Lloyd sighed contentedly. "I don't think I've been so relaxed in a long time." Genis smiled and nodded. "Yep. This is much better than having everyone crowding the hot spring." Zelos snorted. "I don't see what's wrong with you two! Being in a hot spring with girls is_ much _better than being in one with three guys!" Regal, Genis, and Lloyd mumbled at the same time "Pervert." A voice from behind one the wooden screen shouted out "Okay! Time's up! Please exit the hot spring!"   
  
"My back feels so unclean!" Sheena complained. "It feels like I just rolled in some mud!" Colette giggled. "I'll clean your back for you Sheena. But only if you clean mine." Sheena grinned and nodded. As the summoner stood up holding the towel tight against her body she heard sigh behind her. "I wish I looked like you Sheena! I'm as flat as an ironing board!" Sheena flushed. "I-I don't look t-t-that good Colette." She stammered. "No Sheena! You look very pretty!" Presea protested. Raine nodded her head in agreeement. "I agree with Presea. Beauty is nothing to be ashamed of." As the girls tried to persuade Sheena that she looked great; Lloyd and Genis spotted Zelos sneaking up behind the wooden screen. "Hey Chosen!" Lloyd called out, "What are you doing?" The Chosen turned and rolled his eyes at Lloyd. "What else do you think I'm doing? I'm going to go peep at the girls!" Genis made a gagging noise. "Eww! You pervert!"  
  
Sheena cocked her head towards the wooden screen. Suddenly her face turned red. "Zelos you pervert! I'll get you for peeping!" Clutching the towel around her, she ran as fast as she could toward the wooden screen. Colette turned to Presea then Raine. With a splash all three girls rushed after Sheena.  
  
"Don't you have any honor, Zelos? You should be ashamed-" Lloyd stopped in mid-sentence when Zelos quickly ran away and hid behind a tree. The two boys weren't prepared for what happened next. Sheena ran into them with an surprised look on her face. "You two? I thought it was Zelos back here!" She shook her head and glared at them both. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! What kind of manners did Dirk teach you Lloyd? And Genis, haven't you learned anything from your sister?"   
  
Colette, Presea, and Raine skidded to a stop beside Sheena. All three had shocked looks on thier faces. Colette was the first to speak "Lloyd! I never would have thought that you would do something this low!"  
"But it wasn't-"  
"Now don't go blaming others Lloyd!" Raine turned angrily to her younger brother. "Genis! After all the things I've taught you!" She sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind. I'll think of a punishment later." Raine walked up to the small building beside the hot spring with Sheena and Colette trailing behind. Presea glared at Genis and was about to walk away when the half-elf tapped her shoulder. She stopped and turned around with a questioning look on her face.  
_What do girls want you to say when you've made them angry? _Genis blurted out "It was my fault!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

A/N: Hmm.. Does that count as a cliffie? o.0 Anyway time for "Reply to Reviews" time!

**Angelglory:** Thanks! I know it could bet a litter longer, but I usually prefer typing up my chapters in one sitting. My backside gets sore after awhile. "

**crimson-88:** Thank you! I'll update as fast as I can! Bus as I mentioned before, I'm going to a horse back riding camp all week so there may not be as many updates.

**JoBob:** Heh. I just happened to think of a funny disclaimer that time. Did you like the one I put in this chapter?

**F00l3Al2: **I've debated with myself countless times whether I should stick Kratos into the story. I'm a very indecisive person so I can't make up my mind! If you wish to have Kratos into the story please post it on your review. That way I can have some help making my decision.

**potter29vo: **I'm don't think I'm really good at writing fluff. This is my first attempt. And thanks for telling me about Zelos' groupies. I haven't finished the game yet, but I watched my brother play through the hot spring scene. That was so funny!

**Story Weaver1: **I wouldn't trust Zelos to help me with any kind of trouble at all! But Genis seems to think that Zelos is "trustworthy".

**Story Weaver1:** Look! You reviewed again! Hehe. When I thought of that scene for "the cheek pinchers". I imagined Genis walking up to old ladies.

**Story Weaver1:** And again! You have reviewed once more! Heh. Do you really think I write good fluff? o.0 This was my first attempt at writing fluff so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!

**Cute But Psycho:** I personally can't decide which pair I like better Lloyd/Colette, or Lloyd/Sheena. But for this story I decided to put Lloyd with Colette because otherwise Zelos would have Colette, and that just seems wrong in my eyes.

**ToS Fan:** I actually haven't beaten thhe game yet. I watched my brother play through some parts of the game. So I haven't gotten to Flanoir yet nor Heimdall. But anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story!

**Shadow Fox 05: **I promise to try and make my chapters longer but I usually run out of new ideas to write in my chapters after awhile.

**Shadow Fox 05:** Yes. I know I left Raine all alone. I also left Regal alone too. = ( but directly quoting from my reply to F00l3Al2 "I've debated with myself countless times whether I should stick Kratos into the story. I'm a very indecisive person so I can't make up my mind! If you wish to have Kratos into the story please post it on your review. That way I can have some help making my decision." So if you wish Raine to be with Kratos, then please post in on your review. But then it brings up another problem. What do I do with Regal! o.0


	5. Constellations

A/N: Ouch! My thighs, lower back, and arms hurt from horseback riding! Oh well. At least it's fun! Awww my new seperator didn't work. =( Oh well, I'll just use the old one. ANyway, here's the 5th chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: "Guess what! I..."Stares blankly at the ground for a few minutes. "Woops sorry! I got lost in my mind. I find that my mind is a very confusing place. Anyway, I was going to say that I don't own Namco! Who would've guessed?"

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"It was my fault!" Presea gave him a baffled look. Genis gulped and blinked beseechingly at Lloyd who looked a little scared himself. After all, Presea was pretty strong after wielding gigantic axes in battle.

_Huh? What's Genis talking about?_ _Does he think that--_ With the realization of what Genis thought, she burst out laughing. The half-elf stared at Presea who had doubled over laughing but still kept a tight grip on the towel wrapped around her. "Umm...Presea?" He said tentatively taking a step closer to her. "Are you okay?"

The pink haired girl dragged a hand across her eyes which were filled with tears; she was still laughing a little. "Haha. Sorry Genis but it wasn't you I was glaring at! It was Zelos! I could see him hiding behind a tree and staring at Sheena's-" She coughed but then kept on laughing. Zelos who had heard all this gave a little "Eep!" and ran away.

Both Lloyd and Genis sighed in relief. The swordsman walked up to Presea and whispered in her ear, "Would you mind telling Colette that I um didn't mean to peep at them?" She nodded then turned to Genis. "I'm sorry Genis. I didn't mean for it to look like I was mad at you." She smiled at him, "But it was sweet of you to try and take the blame for Zelos." Genis' cheeks reddened a little. He looked down and the ground and kicked at the dirt with his foot. "It was nothing.." He trailed off and looked happily at Presea. "I'm glad that you're not mad at me."

"I don't think that I could ever be mad at you Genis.."

The two of them blushed at the same time and turned away from each other. "I uh...I have to go and get changed!" The pink haired girl said. She quickly ran up to the building by the hot spring where Sheena. Raine, and Colette had gone.

Lloyd grinned at his half-elf friend. He nudged Genis in the ribs and winked at him. "So Genis, aren't you and Presea getting a little close?" The mage blushed a tiny bit more. "Oh shut up Lloyd! What about you and Colette? Haven't you two become quite- Ow!" Lloyd had smacked Genis in the head. "Hey!" exclaimed the mage. "I was only teasing!" The swordsman chuckled. "Well come on Genis. We better get our friend the pervert and bring him to justice!" Genis grinned as they ran off in search of Zelos.

=-=-=-=

That night, Zelos had to set up all the tents as his punishment for trying to peep at the girls. "Sheesh! You people are making the _Chosen_ work like a slave!" He grinned slyly at Sheena. "Oh but my hunnies would love to see me right now hard at work!" The summoner's face turned a slight shade of red. "Your _hunnies_ are in Meltokio! So get back to work you peeping tom!" Zelos saluted and got back to setting up the tents.

Meanwhile, Genis stirred a pot of stew hanging over a cheerful little fire. He added chopped up carrots and onions to the pot. Presea wandered by and sniffed at the steam rising up from the stew. "Mmm..It smells good Genis!" He smiled and ladled some into a bowl. "Here Presea. You get the first bowl since you were here first." He passed the bowl to her as she smiled at him.

Lloyd saw Genis handing the bowl of stew to Presea and shouted out. "Dinner time everyone!"

Zelos looked up from the jumbled mess of tent poles and large pieces of fabric. Sheena put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "No food for you Chosen. Not until you finish setting up the tents."

"You've got to be kidding!"

After awhile, Zelos had finally gotten all the tents set up. He sat on a log wolfing down the cold stew in large amounts. Lloyd and Colette sat closely together chatting quietly to each other. Sheena stared into the fire; her eyes flicking to Zelos every few minutes. Regal and Raine had already retired to bed.

Genis lay in the grass staring up at the starry night sky. His gray eyes searched for constellations in the sky. As he searched, a face appeared above him and blocked his view of the stars. "Hi Genis. What are you doing?" He watched as Presea lay down beside him. "I'm searching for constellations in the sky." Her face turned towards him with a puzzled look. "What are constellations?" "Well, they're patterns in the sky made by stars." He replied. "For instance, that's the constellation Orion." Genis pointed it out to Presea. She smiled. "What's another one?" "Well, that one there is Aquila, and that other one is Cancer..."

A little while later, Genis stood up and stretched. "Well, everyone's already gone to bed, so we should too." Presea nodded and beamed at him. Thanks for teaching me about constellations Genis." He grinned at her and replied. "No problem. Anyway, goodnight Presea."

"'Goodnight Genis." She walked off towards the tent she shared with Colette.

But as the mage headed into his tent, a dark figure entered the camp and sat down by the dying embers of what once was a fire.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: I wondered who entered thier camp? You'll find out next chapter! Heh it was so funny when I read your review and some of you thought that Genis was in for a beating. I tricked you! Heh. And don't forget, Mr. T pities the fool who doesn't R&R!

**potter2vo: **The hot spring is one of my favourite scenes too! I saw it when my brother was playing the game. I'm glad that you enjoy my fluff though!

**JoBob: **Well I try to answer everyone's reviews. Even those who review under anonymous. Yeah I know I should get a gamecube. My parents won't let me though. They say a ps2 is enough at the moment. grumbles

**Gamerctm: **I'm glad that you like reading my fic so much!

**royjoy: **Yay! Another Gesea fan!

**Urby: **Tricked you! =p I made you think that Genis was in for a beating

**crimson-88: **Thanks!

**Story Weaver1: **Yep Genis gets all flustered when comes to girls, but keeps his cool in the classroom. Wow people do think I write good fluff o.0 That's odd...And here I thought that you would all ban me from ever writing fluff again! Guess I was wrong..heh..

**Falyse: **Mwahaha! I tricked another person into believing that Genis was in for a beating! Anyway, glad that you enjoyed the other chapters!

**Angelglory: **I do try to keep up the good work. Whether I am or not is up to you readers. That's why reviews were invented!

**F00l3Al2: ** Yep. I know that Regal used to love Alicia. I just have trouble decideing whether or not to pair him with someone. I've actually had an idea to pair him with the Princess HIlda because the King would want his daughter married to a rich lord. (Bah! That's me reading too much historical fiction!)


	6. The Dinner Party

A/N: Yes well, I'm not exactly sure what a "flame" is but from my knowledge it is a rude review that puts idown the author's ideas and the way that they write thier own fic. But I'm now just gonna quickly answer to Anon's review. To your first complaint, I would like to say that many people like the Colette/Lloyd paring. Besides, it doesn't matter if the match wouldn't work in real life either. This is a fiction story not non-fiction. For your second complaint, I do repeat that this is a fiction story. And it is not pedophilia if anything were to happen either. Besides, the story is rated PG. For your final complaint, I have never intended for Presea to be a trophy or prize. That is your opinion of the title and if you are offended by it, I apologize. Though no other girls who have read this story have been offended by the title so I think it is fine. And if you do not like reading my story then there is a simple answer to that, don't read my story. Now that that's out of my system, I'd like to take a moment to reply to those wishing for longer chapters. For myself, I find it easier if I write shorter chapters but update faster. I hope you can all live with this. Oh and if there are some mistakes in the story regarding the game, I apologize because I haven't finished Tales of Symphonia. I am saving up for a gamecube of my own though. I only have $80 at the moment...

Disclaimer: Many things are making me sad right now. A few blisters on my hand, a stiff neck, and sore legs. But the thing that saddens me the most is the fact that I'll never be able to own Namco!

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri

* * *

Raine Sage awoke to the sound of whining.The silver haired half-elf stretched and poked her head out the tent flap. "Noishe! What are you whining at? Quiet down so some of us can-" She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Kratos? Why are you here?"

Raine had no idea how she felt about Kratos. For one thing, he had betrayed thier trust in the Tower of Salvation. Yet, he had never harmed any of them. But earlier on in thier journey, did she really have any feelings for the mercenary? _What am I thinking? What would Lloyd say if he knew?_

Kratos turned to Raine. "I stopped by to see how my son was doing, and to inform Zelos that the King of Meltokio has invited him and his companions to a dinner party." She nodded and replied, "I see. Well I shall wake up the others then." Raine hurried off towards Colette and Presea's tent. The mercenary watched her leave. _She reminds me of Anna. Even though Raine doesn't look anything like her. _

"Lloyd! Wake up!" Genis yelled a his sleeping friend. "Let me sleep Genis!" Lloyd turned over onto his side. The mage thought for a moment about what to say to wake up him up."Lloyd! Zelos is missing!" Genis shouted. "Good riddance." The sleepy swordsman mumbled. "Raine said she'd fail you in school if you don't wake up right now!"

"So? At the rate I'm going right now, I'll still fail anyway."

Genis sighed and rolled his eyes at Lloyd. Then, as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head, he blurted out "Lloyd! Breakfast is ready!" The swordsman threw off his blankets and rubbed his eyes. "Okay Genis! Lead me to the grub!" The half-elf laughed at his friend. "Sorry Lloyd, no breakfast yet. But Kratos came to visit." Lloyd hit Genis over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for tricking me Genis!" He replied as he exited the tent.

Lloyd shaded his eyes from the bright sunlight and saw Kratos sitting on a log by the fire pit. _I think I actually might skip breakfast this morning. _He thought to himself as he saw Raine stirring what seemed to be porridge in the pot over the fire. Lloyd could hear the birds chirping to each other and smiled as he saw Noishe growling at the small feathery creatures. He then took a deep breath and walked towards Kratos. Lloyd still was a little uncomfortable at the thought of having an him as a father. As he sat down beside his father, Kratos turned towards his son and gave him a small smile. "Hi Lloyd. How are your sword skills coming along?"

"Pretty good I guess..." He trailed off as he saw Raine approaching with two bowls of "porridge". Kratos nodded and accepted his bowl, but Lloyd took his bowl and eyed it cautiously. "Umm, you go ahead Kratos, I'm not really hungry." The seraphim put a spoonful of the porridge in his mouth. After a few moments, his face had turned red and he forced himself to swallow the porridge. "It's really spicy." He said to Lloyd in a strained voice.

Lloyd looked around at his other companions. It seemed that everyone but Zelos and Raine found the porridge spicy. The two of them ate refilled thier bowls at least three times. Everyone else was trying to discreetly dump the porridge behind a tree, or in a bush. Zelos put down his bowl and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Okay! Time to go to Meltokio guys!" Sheena gave him a puzzled look. "Why are we going to Meltokio?" The Chosen of Tethe'alla gave her a huge grin. "Didn't Raine tell you? The King has invited us to a dinner party!" He paused and gave the summoner a wink. "That means I can see my hunnies again!" Sheena rolled her eyes at him and hit Zelos with a soup ladle. "Now you can disassemble the tents!"

"Aww! Come on!" Give me a break!"

When Zelos had finally disassembled all the tents, it was mid-afternoon. By the time the group reached Meltokio, it was dusk. Zelos had even invited Kratos to come along. They headed to The Chosen's home where his butler greeted them. "Your formal clothes are in your bedroom master Zelos. Some clothes for Sir Bud and friends are in the guest bedroom." The Chosen headed up to his bedroom and the others went to the guest bedroom to see thier formal clothes.

"I look like a store mannikin!" Genis complained while tugging at the tight fitting blue suit. Zelos patted him on the head. "Don't worry Genis. You look fine. That suit used to be mine you know. But, it did look better on me." The mage rolled his eyes and grumbled about a certain vain human. Lloyd, Colette and Raine didn't seem to mind thier clothes though. But Presea on the other hand had a baffled look on her face when people strode up to her and called her "Little Madam". Kratos had not come along for the dinner party. He preferred not to take part in large social gatherings. Out of the corner of his eye, Genis saw Presea exit through a door which led to a small balcony overlooking Meltokio. The mage followed her; curious of what she was doing.

"Orion, the mighty hunter. Cygnus, the swan." Presea mumbled out the names of constellations as she searched for them in the sky. "Gemini, the twins. Which constellation is that one?"

"That one is Pisces, the fish." Genis said as he walked up to Presea. She nodded her head and looked back up at the sky. For a few minutes, the two of them stared up at the night sky until a they heard a bell ring. "We better get back before anyone misses us."

"Yes. The bell also indicates that dinner is about to be served." She replied quietly.

As they walked back into the room, they could hear Zelos say "Hey Sheena! Nice-" A slapping sound could be heard as well as Lloyd laughing. Genis smiled at Presea, he hesitated a bit before grabbing her hand and running towards the large crowd of people to see what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I had a writer's block. I also borrowed Fire Emblem from a friend so I'm addicted to that too! Die bandits! Heh. Anyway, not much fluff in this story, but Genis got the courage to actually hold Presea's hand! I'd say that that's progress of some sort. Heh. Well it's "reply to reviews" time again! Oh and look! Over 50 reviews! Wow!

**Story Weaver1:** When the Chosen has to work, you can just imagine the tantrum's he'll throw!

**crimson-88: **I hope you can live with faster updates and shorter chapters!

**Urby:** Yep! You're right this time! It was Kratos! And I better update because I really don't want a beating!

**Goin down 2 South Park: **What's the sorry for? There's no need to apologize! I didn't mean to imply that you were copying. Heh bad me for making it sound like that. "

**potter29vo: **I know Presea is more OOC then she should be. I think I said in an A/N for an earlier chapter that she has more "emotion" in this story. And I'll try to add more fluff if I can. I'm still not tha used to writing it "

**F00lAl2: **Yep. It's Kratos! I'm not sure if Lloyd has a new mommy yet though

**Angelglory:** Giving a beating to Zelos would have been a little cruel. But I think that making him work hard is punishment enough for a guy who's grown up with people to do things for him.

**BluSakura: **Thanks!

**Falyse: **Tricking people is fun!

**Guy: **Yes I know I spelled "Presea" wrong in the first chapter. But if you read any other chapters, then you might see that I fixed it.

**Alice Kaiba: **Thanks! The pairings in here are personally my favourite. I couldn't see them with anyone else.

**Joe Bob: **I've never heard of Tales of Phantasia before. I'll go check it out on the internet to see what it's about. And I am trying to think of more original disclaimers. Thanks for noticing

**Red: **Yay! Another Gesea fan! I never though of the other combo-name though. =p Bad anonnymous person for putting that thought in a 12 year old's mind! j/k heh

**Sekana Katayama: **Thanks! I definitely will continue this story seeing how many people like it so much

**Streek471: **I actually don't have a favourite character. I like all of them! Except Botta. He annoys me somehow...

**Arcia: **Thanks

**Aeros: **Good thing you're not a fool! What would Mr. T think? Anywaym if you read my A/N you'll know why my chapters are kinda short. But I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story

**Cyber-virus:** It doesn't matter when you review as long as you do sometime or later. I might make a story about Lloyd. But not until I continue more with this fic.

**Em a ToS fan: **I actually would prefer if you wouldn't tell me. I'll just have to wait patiently until I save up for a gamecube. Good thing I still have the memory card! hides her memory card in a safe hiding place

**Chibi Sheik: **Thanks!

**Shadow Fox 05: **I'm trying to think of ways to get you-know-who and you-also-know-who together. My creative mind is slowly shutting down from lack of sugar though. Gotta get more sugar!

**Dark-Soul78: **With my story I have changed a person's mind slightly about Sheelos! I'll try to add more Colette/Lloyd later on in the story. But I'm trying to put more Genis/Presea in it at the moment. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like my future chapters!

**Dark-Soul78: **I hope my fiction is the good sort of addicting! And I guess that you did like my future chapters! Well I don't have a gamecube anymore and I would prefer that no one spoil the rest of the game for me until I can get my hands on another gamecube. Some parts in my fic are later on in the game. I know about those parts only because I saw my brother play through them. So most of this stuff comes from memory. Anyway, I'll try to make Presea a little less OOC, but I think I did mention in an earlier A/N that I would write this story with Presea having more "emotion" then she has in the actual game.

**tyrantyoshi: **Glad you like my story!


	7. The Dinner Party II

A/N: Yay! I just got a new Inuyasha Dvd! Except the clerk gave me volume 5 instead of 3!Heh. I just watched 18 episodes of Inuyasha in about 8 hours (Though not all in one sitting!). Anyway you probably don't wanna hear about anything else in my extremely odd life.

Note to Anon: It's okay if you don't like my fanfic, or my pairings. It's a free world and all people have thier own opinions and a right to voice them. But it's not okay for you to insult the other people on who actually enjoy reading my story. They are not idiots for having opinions for themselves. I also seriously doubt that they drool over my fic either. That is all I wish to say to you. Another odd disclaimer brought to you by Sayuiri.....

Disclaimer

Sayuiri: Give it to me straight Doc, what's wrong with me?

Doc: Well it appears that you have "IwannaownTalesofSymphoniabutIcan'tbecauseNamcoalreadyownsit-itis"

Sayuiri: I already knew I had that! You should too! It's on my medical record!

Doc: Heh heh....Oh well. You still have to pay this expensive doctor bill! Mwahahaha!

Sayuiri: Note to self. Never go to a doctor that the tiny voice at the back of my mind recommends.

The tiny voice at the back of Sayuiri's mind: You do realise that I can read all your thoughts right?

Sayuiri: Damn.

Getting the Girl

By: Sayuiri & The tiny voice at the back of her mind

* * *

_Am I really holding Presea's hand? Or is this a dream? _A slap could be heard followed by someone moaning in pain. _Nope. That definitely sounded too real to be a dream. _Genis thought as he wove between the crowd of nobles surrounding him. A few seconds later, he reached the center of the crowd and saw before him a sight that actually did not surprise him one bit. Zelos was huddled on the ground rubbing a red mark on his cheek while Sheena stood above him with a small triumphant smile on her face.

Lloyd walked over to Zelos and patted him on the shoulder. "You really did deserve that you know." The Chosen swatted his hand away. "Shut up!" He hissed.

As Lloyd stood up, he caught sight of Genis and Presea. The swordsman grinned and nudged Zelos with his foot. "Hey! What was the for?" The Chosen followed Lloyd's gaze until he also noticed Genis and Presea holding hands. He high-fived Lloyd and gave Genis a wink.

_I wonder what Lloyd and Zelos are so happy about? I just slapped Zelos in the face two times for looking up my skirt! _Sheena scanned the crowd to find something that would excite Lloyd and Zelos. Her eyes came upon a sight that made her smile. _I never knew that they liked each other! Who would've guessed? _

"Ummm...Genis? You can let go of my hand now."

The half-elf blushed and dropped Presea's hand "Sorry." She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Presea broke it by saying, "I'm going to go find Regal. I haven't seen him for awhile." Genis nodded his head dumbly as he watched her walk off.

_Hmmm. Poor Genis seems so....dejected. What if Presea doesn't realize his feelings for her? _Sheena's thoughts were interrupted as a bunch of young girls burst out from the crowd and made thier way towards the Chosen. They gathered around him and started fussing over thier "beloved Zelos".

Cries of "What happened to you Zelos?" and "Why is your cheek so red?" emitted from the group of noble girls surrounding him. One of them looked up and noticed Sheena standing uncomfortably off to one side.

"I bet that monster did this to Zelos! She doesn't even deserve to have him gaze upon her grotesque figure!" The girl screeched. Cries of agreement arose form the other girls as they glared daggers at Sheena.

Zelos struggled up from the throng of girls surrounding him and stood between the mob of angry noble girls and Sheena. "It wasn't Sheena's fault! I-I" He paused for a moment trying to think of an excuse for the red mark on his cheek. "I fell down!"

"Don't protect her Zelos! She doesn't deserve your affection!" Ono of the angry girls yelled. "Yeah!" Agreed the rest of them.

"But-"

"No buts Zelos! She has to pay for what she did to you!"

The mob rushed towards Sheena, but Zelos blocked thier way and got trampled under thier high-heels.

_Uh oh._ The summoner thought as she saw the mob rush towards her. She turned her back towards the mob to find her cards for some protection and didn't notice Zelos go down under the girls.

Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and the group of nobles surrounding them watched with mute fascination. Lloyd cringed when Zelos got trampled with the high-heels. _That's gotta hurt._

Only one person did not find this amusing. Not one bit. Raine ran over to Zelos and shouted out "Stop!"

All eyes turned towards her as Raine crouched down beside the Chosen and examined him. He groaned out in pain when the healer poked his leg. After a few minutes, Raine stood up and looked towards the group of girls.

"Well. I hope you're happy. You've all broken Zelos' leg by running over him."

Many of the girls gasped and a few actually fainted. Sheena raced towards the Chosen and kneeled down beside and held his hand. "Are you okay?"

Zelos managed to give her a grin. "I'm fine now that you're here." The summoner rolled her eyes. "You're trying pick-up lines on me even in your condition?"

Before the Chosen could reply, Raine crouched down beside him again. "We better get you home so I can heal you." Zelos tried to stand up, but winced when he put weight on his left leg. "Here. Put your left arm around my shoulder so you can lean some of your weight against me." Sheena said.

It took a few minutes, but Zelos finally managed to stand up. Hanging onto Sheena, he started to limp out of the great hall follwed by Raine.

* * *

A/N: For some reason I haven't really been in the writing mood lately. Probably because school's coming up in a week! It's last minute shopping time. Anyway, this was a sort of odd chapter. The idea for it came to me in a dream. The only difference was that the mob was chasing _me!_ Oh and if anyone has suggestions for the fic you can e-mail me at I have to think of something to do with Regal. He's been left out for the past 2 chapters. Not much fluffy in this chapter. But methinks there will be some in the next chapter.

**Chibi Sheik: **I'm glad that you like my fic so much. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

**potter29vo: **Heh. I did forget to mention Regal in the last chapter. Inspiration for the story hasn't come along yet. And yes. I think your Sheelos senses are tingling.

**Streek471: **Thanks

**the-key-of-the-twilight: **I didn't trick anyone in that chapter. Oh I hope you also like this chapter too.

**Guy: **No worries.We all get in bad moods from time to time.

**Urby: **That's a great idea! I never acutally thought of using the summons as constellations! Heh. I get really hyper if I eat lots of chocolate

**BluSakura: **Don't worry. You'll get your updates sooner or later

**Em a ToS fan: **I'm not exactly sure how the Kratos/Raine thing in my story will turn out. I'm probably not going to make it a major thing. But who knows?

**F00l3Al2: **Doing a beach scene would be a good idea. I guess they can make a trip to the beach sometime

**Falyse: **If you read my Author's Note in the beginning of chapter 6 you'll know why I write short chapters. I also write short chapters because I write everything in one sitting.

**Skyraptor66: **I'm glad that you like my fic so much! And don't worry. I'll continue writing no matter what. Except when my computer breaks down. That happens quite alot. "

**Jo Bob: **It's like having an internet stalker! But the nice kind. So do I now have an obsessed fan?

**royjoy: **Yeah. It might have been a little boring for some. But I think this chapter is just odd. But that's the kind of person I am. I can be a very odd person....

**tyrantyoshi: **It's okay if your reviews are short. I don't mind at all.

**Ookami Aya: **Wow. Powerful words there. o.0 Heh. I've know 9 year olds that say they are "dating". I'm turning 13 in December but I just think that guys are just fun to laugh at.

**Story Weaver1: **Yay for cute humor! I guess that's just my writing style.

**Ravan Valrick: **Presea's actually supposed to be thirty eight? I never knew that. But I haven't beaten the game yet and most of the stuff that I write is from memory because I watched my brother play through the game. And I don't mind critiquing. It helps me improve my writing skills. I can get 100% in language at school this way!

**The Unknown Warrior 11: **I'll try to put some more Colloyd in the fic in the next chapter, or the chapter after that.


	8. A Midnight Stroll

A/N: I'm in my "Obsessed with online manga phase". Heh. You can actually find pretty good stuff on the internet. Some with great artowork, and others with great plots. Anyway, I'm also going to a resort for a few days. (Gotta pack! Sorry for short chappie. Though the rest of my chapters are short anyways. Heh.) So if I don't update that fast, you'll know why.

On to the next chapter! (Look! No flames for chapter 7! ) Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Kratos/Raine fans! (Even though some of you might be dissapointed by the end.

Disclaimer: You know, I actually can't think of a witty disclaimer at the moment. My creativity seems to have taken an unscheduled vacation. (Don't you hate it when that happens?) So here's your disclaimer. I do not own Tales of Symphonia....Blah

* * *

Raine stood by Zelos' bedside. Holding on tightly to her staff, the half-elf concentrated on a healing spell. A flash up blue light lit up the room then disappeared quickly. "Okay. Your leg should be healed now. But I'd advise you not to get up and walk about yet."

The red headed chosen sat up in bed and leaned against the pillow at his back. "I guess this means I can't go back to the party right?" Raine nodded her head. "Just stay in bed and rest. Hopefully by tomorrow, your leg will be healed. I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. Sheena, please take care of Zelos and try not to harm him anymore tonight."

"Okay, okay. I'll try not to hurt him anymore. But if he does anything even the slightest perverted, his other leg will be out of use."

The Chosen sighed. "I swear that I, Zelos Wilder the Chosen of Tethe'alla shall not do anything that will irritate Sheena."

Raine smiled. "Alright. I'll leave now. Goodnight." She walked out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. As the healer descended the stairs, she spotted Kratos by the fireplace. The seraphim turned his head and locked eyes with Raine. For a few moments, they stared into the each other's eyes. The half-elf was the first to break eye contact. Her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "I wass going to go for a walk. Umm. Would you like to join me Kratos?"

He smiled warmly at her. "I would love to." Kratos walked towards the front door of the mansion and held it open for her. The half-elf smiled back and they both walked into the night.

A warm breeze blew around them. The stars twinkled in the night sky and the crescent moon provided some light to see by. The half-elf and seraphim walked together by the gardens outside the royal palace. The sweet scent of roses drifted around them mingled with the scent of other flowers. Raine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The perfumed air had a calming effect on her. But as she walked with her eyes closed, her foot hit a stone jutting out from the road and she tripped over it. The half-elf gave out a yelp of surprise as Kratos caught her before she hit the ground.. "Are you okay Raine?" The seraphim asked, his voiced filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The healer replied while straightning herself out. She looked upwarsd and her eyes once again met Kratos'. They stared into each other's eyes once more. Slowly, thier heads began to get closer. When thier faces were only inches apart, a thought occurred to Kratos. He jerked his head away. "I'm sorry Raine. I can't..."

Raine fought back at the tears gathering in her eyes. "Its okay Kratos. I understand."

"I'm sorry Raine." He apologized once more. "Even though its been so long, I still care for Anna. Also Lloyd and Genis...I'm not sure how they would feel..."

"Yes I know..." She trailed off then said quickly, "I'm going to head back to Zelos' house then." Before Kratos could say anything more, Raine walked quickly back to the noble's section of the city. Once she was sure Kratos couldn't see her, the half-elf started running with tears dripping down her cheeks.

As Kratos watched her leave he let out a sigh. _Did I just break her heart?_

* * *

A/N: Well there's your eighth chapter! Hope ya like it! Anyway I have to go pack then go to sleep! I can always sleep in the car later. And thanks for 100 reviews! You people rock!

**The Unknown Warrior 11:** Thanks! I'm adding some Sheelos and Colloyd next chapter! Maybe even Gesea! Heh. Gonna mash it all together in one chapter for you fluff craving fans!

**royjoy: **Ok I'll remember that. I know I haven't written much Gesea in the past few chapters. I haven't really been in the mood. But there probably will be some in the next chapter.

**potter2vo: **You wrote the first Sheelos story? Well congrats to you! And excuse me for being the ignorant fool here, but what's HET? Anyway there shall be more fluffy stuff in the next chapter.

**Chibi Shiek: **Yay! I get cookies! I'll accept them as long as they don't contain peanuts. I'm allergic to them. (I think I mentioned it in my profile )

**DragonofDarkness18: **Glad that you enjoy reading my story so much

**Urby: **Ahhh! All my chocolate! I can't let it burn! Luckily there's a simple solution for that problem. It just means I have to continue updating!

**Angelglory: **Heh. I imagined that scene in my head before I typed it. Though getting tampled by high-heels would definitely hurt.

**Em a ToS Fan: **Heh. I'm an evil person for causing Zelos a broken leg. Well. What can I say? We all have mean streaks. (Though I suppose many people in my school would defintely vote for me as the nicest person on the planet earth. The thought somehow frightens me.)

**Falyse: **"The greatest reward in life is bringing laughter to a child's heart." Well that was a sappy line. And I think your way older then be anyway heh..

**Jo Bob: **Well I don't think writing a discalimer is a skill. I just happen to think of funny ones at the moment I'm about to write one.

**Cerse: **Yay! Gesea forever and ever! Heh I never though of Zelos hitting on Luna. But I guess it's a possibility! Oh and don't worry about reviewing again to add it to your favourites list. Though I don't think it worked because it doesn't show up on my stats page.

**Skyraptor66: **Ouch! o.0 The worst thing that has ever happened to my foot would be a cat shooting it's claws into it. That hurt alot! I wonder how getting kicked my steel toed boots would feel? Heh..

**Stroy Weaver1: **Yeah. We all love it when Zelos gets trampled by a mob of high-heel wearing girls. He probably drooled the whole way through due to the fact that he could probably see up thier skirts. Unless he had his eyes closed the whole time. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**BluSakura: **Like I said, everyone likes to read about Zelos getting trampled!

**FireEdge: **Woops! I have spelling mistakes? Heh. Darn WordPad has no spell check =(

**snappy8000: **Wahh! I haven't finished the game yet! =( I need more money to save up for a Gamecube. Oh and yes I am a fan of Inuyasha! Are you?

**Presea ALL: **Yes I know I should make my chapter's longer. And you do have a good point there. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all.

**Shadow Fox 05: **Hope you liked the Kratos/Raine in this chapter

**Dark-Soul78: **I usually try to imagine the scene in my head as I type it. It helps me get a better view of what's going on. And thanks for the suggestion! Methinks I might use it.

**Chibi Presea: **There shall be Sheelos in the next chapter. And I'll be sure to check out your fanfiction!


	9. A Dance to Remember

A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Everything always takes up so much time! School, family, well just mainly school. But at least I'm back now (and under a new pen name at that)! Well back until my computer breaks down again. "

Disclaimer: I put my hand over my heart and I solemnly swear that I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the wonderful people who created this game.

* * *

Sheena sat by Zelos' bedside looking out the window at the stars twinkling in the night sky. The red haired man lying on the bed turned his head and looked towards the black haired woman sitting beside him.

_I have the most beautiful woman sitting right beside me, but does she really know how I feel? _

Zelos sighed and turned his head away.

Sheena looked down towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Sheena punched his shoulder lightly. "Oh come on. I know it's something! Besides, you can tell me anything!"

Quietly Zelos mumbled, "I can tell you anything, except for this." Out loud he replied, "No it's nothing really. M-my leg is just a little painful, that's all."

The summoner stood up with a small furrow in her brow. "Well if you're absolutely sure then…" She placed the blankets over the Chosen's shoulders then went back to staring out the window.

Zelos sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Back at the dinner party, the excitement earlier on had died down and all of Zelos' "hunnies" were somewhat comforted knowing that their beloved was in no danger of dying. Yet a few were still inconsolable.

Lloyd saw Raine come back inside, her eyes still a little red and puffy.

_I wonder what happened to her? Well, I'll ask her later._

He looked around some more and noticed Genis and Presea talking quietly to themselves by one of the gigantic glass windows. Lloyd grinned to himself.

_Good going Genis!_

He spotted Colette leaning against the wall a few feet away from him. Lloyd approached her and smiled. "Hi!"

Colette raised her head and looked towards Lloyd. "Oh hi Lloyd! What are you doing here?"

A second later, Colette giggled. "Oh silly me! I already know why you're here!"

Lloyd grinned at her. "Well, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well the night has definitely had its moments. I still wish there was a little more excitement." She glanced towards the centre of the room where couples were dancing, then lowered her eyes.

Lloyd followed the direction of Colette's eyes and saw the other couples dancing. Grinning, he held out his hand to her and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Colette beamed at him and replied, "I'd love to." and placed her hand on top of his.

Guiding her, Lloyd led her to the dance floor and placed one hand on her waist. Feeling Colette's hand on his shoulder, he led her in a waltz around the room.

The sound of violins playing wafted through the room. Both Colette and Lloyd stepped in time to the music.

After Lloyd spun Colette once, she asked him, "How did you know that I wanted to dance?"

Lloyd grinned at her and replied, "Oh, I just guessed."

She smiled at him as they continued to dance.

As the song finished, the musicians started another. Colette peered over Lloyd's shoulder and spotted Genis and Presea standing together by a window. "Hey Lloyd, isn't that Genis and Presea over there, standing by the window?"

Lloyd turned his head so he could see what his dance partner was looking at. "Yeah, I think you're right. It is Genis and Presea."

As they continued to dance Colette asked him, "Do you think that maybe they like each other. I mean, more then friends?"

Lloyd shrugged and replied, "Ye-I mean who knows?" _Phew I kept my promise to Genis._

"Are you sure? Because judging by the way they're looking at each other…" She trailed off and looked to Lloyd inquiringly.

"Umm, well um. Who knows?" He replied lamely.

"Oh come on Lloyd! You know something! You can tell me? Please?"

Lloyd spun her once and continued to dance. "Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody but yes, Genis does kinda sorta like Presea. But he's not sure if she feels the same way."

The song ended and Colette led Lloyd off the dance floor.

Colette grinned, "I knew it! Well now we have to do something!"

"Wait! What do you mean? We can't exactly go up to Presea and ask her outright!"

Colette stopped walking and sighed. "Oh Lloyd, don't you know anything? Of course we don't ask her! That would make it seem too obvious." She paused, thinking. "Wait! I have an idea!" Leaning towards Lloyd she started to whisper in his ear. "Well first we..."

* * *

You must be wondering what Colette is whispering in Lloyd's ear right? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! (Yes I know I'm evil! )

A/N: Hey look! I wrote a chapter! Well I'm gonna reply to reviews in the next chapter, but then, only a few, not all. Well, byez for now!


	10. The Plan Goes into Action

A/N: Heh I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school work, and making costumes for the different conventions I plan on attending. Such as the Ad Astra I'm going to attend next weekend with Zanisha! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Must I _really_ explain myself over and over again? Must you _people_ keep asking? For heaven's sake! I do _not _own Tales of Symphonia! How many times _must_ I repeat this?

* * *

Raine lounged around the refreshment table nibbling at the delicate pastries that lay on the table. Sighing she dropped the pastry she was eating back onto the china plate. 

_Kratos…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Colette and Lloyd dashed up to her and stopped panting. The silver haired elf arched one eyebrow. "Now what have you two been up to?"

Colette smiled sweetly up at her teacher and asked, "We have a favour to ask of you."

>>+>>

Genis and Presea both stood on the balcony outside overlooking the vast gardens of Meltokio Castle. Their heads were turned towards the night sky. Presea leaned on the white railing of the balcony staring up at the sky while Genis stuttered the names of the different constellations. The young elf mage pointed to the sky and explained, "T-that's the constellation o-of Pisces, the fish. A-and that one over there i-is Cancer, the crab."

Presea had a faraway expression on her face. She nodded at whatever Genis said and turned her head to where his finger pointed.

"A-and that one over there is-"

The two both turned their heads at the sound of a crash behind them. The door leading onto the balcony burst open and Lloyd and Colette came crashing through.

Before a word was uttered, Colette grabbed Presea's hand and ran back towards the ballroom, the girl stumbling behind her.

Lloyd snatched the elf mage's hand in his own and began towing him off into the ballroom as well. "H-hey Lloyd! What's going on?"

"Err…well…um…that is…I know! I mean, Raine is in trouble!"

"What? My sister's in trouble? Why didn't you tell me sooner! Hurry up! Lead me to where she is!" Genis was so caught up with the thought of his sister in trouble that he failed to notice the sly smile the crept across Lloyd's face.

"Umm Colette? Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" Colette slowed down her pace, turned towards her young friend and grinned. "Well, there's a present waiting for you in one of the guest rooms!"

Presea perked up a little bit the word "present" but she was still a little suspicious. "What sort of present?"

"Well…the king wishes to give all his guests a present, to thank them for attending his dinner party."

Presea nodded her head and obediently followed Colette.

>>+>>

Meanwhile, while both Lloyd and Colette lead their two young friends around the castle, Raine stood inside one of the guest rooms holding her staff in front of her. Quietly she murmured words under the breath and the walls of the room began to glow. After a few seconds, the glow faded and the healer smiled. "Mission completed."

After the set time limit of 10 minutes for Raine to complete her job, Lloyd and Colette both arrived in front of the room with their young friends in tow.

"Hey Lloyd! What are we doing here? Raine's in trouble! Stop loitering and take me-" Genis paused in the middle of his sentence and noticed Colette and Presea standing in front of him. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Lloyd and Colette grinned at each other. Presea tugged gently on Colette's arm and asked, "What's so funny?"

Colette beamed down at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. At the same time, Lloyd did the same to Genis.

"Now!"

At the same time, the swordsman and the Chosen pushed the elf and pink-haired girl into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Inside the room, Presea lay dazed on the ground. Genis on the other hand banged on the door and yelled, "Let me out! Let me out! What do you guys think you're doing? Hey! Are you listening to me? I'll burn down this door if I have to!"

On the other side of the door, Lloyd replied casually to Genis' angry outburst "Go ahead and try. Your sister cast a spell on the room so you two wouldn't be able to get out. No matter how many times you try to burn the door down, the shield shecast will protect it. That also goes for physical attacks. Even if you continually hack at the door with Presea's axe, the wood will not chip at all. Only Raine can take off the shield to let you two out."

Colette smiled at Lloyd and held his hand. "Come on Lloyd, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." The swordsman nodded his head, and followed the Chosen down the hall.

Genis slumped down onto the floor hanging his head. "Why didn't I sense the spell on this room? I should have sensed it!"

Presea sat down beside her dear friend and patted his shoulder. "Do not worry Genis. We will be fine in here. They provided for our needs." She waved her hand around the room.

Genis looked up and stared at his surroundings. He saw two beds, a mini kitchen in one corner of the room, a fireplace, a bookshelf, a couch, a large glass window, and a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom.

"Yeah I guess we'll be fine here then." The elf mage said aloud. _But why would Lloyd do this? Why would he lock the both me and Presea in- _

The silver haired elf paused as he realized what had just happened. _He must have told Colette! Lloyd couldn't have come up with this plan himself! The liar! He said he wouldn't tell! Oh wait…Colette must have gotten it out of him. Lloyd becomes so silly when he's around her. _Genis rolled his eyes.

Presea stood up and wandered around the room looking at everything. She paused in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames for a minute. "Hey Genis? What are we going to do?"

The elf stood up as well and stretched. "Well I'm not exactly sure." He wandered over to the bookshelf and scanned the books. He picked one out and flipped through it quickly. "Well this one seems interesting. Here." He tossed the book to Presea who caught in her hand.

"Umm…" Presea bowed her head and stared at the floor. "I don't know how to read."

* * *

A/N: Well that's end of chapter ten! Hey and guess what? I finally wrote a chapter with over a thousand words! Yay me! Oh and as a side note, I haven't played Tales of Symphonia since last summer because I do not have a Gamecube anymore. So I sincerely apologize if I get any facts about the game wrong. If I do, then please inform me in your review. Thanks! 

**ObviousMan**: Flaming orbs of burny-stingy ouchies will rain from the sky? That seems painful so I guess I better update soon!

**timmycheese:** Heh I haven't played Fire Emblem in awhile, but I still love it! Sadly, I cannot remember where I left off. My brother has my gameboy at the moment.

**Urby: **Yup! I'm still alive! And yes, Colette _did _have something up her sleeve!


	11. Sheena's Denial

A/N: I apologize for the extremely late update! But now I should hopefully update more frequently since my mom purchased a laptop so I can now type wherever I feel comfortable! Oh I also upped the fiction rating to "T" just in case.

Disclaimer: I own Tales of Symphonia! Yes I do! And I'm in denial right now, so don't listen to anything I said in the last two sentences…

* * *

"You don't know how to read?" A perplexed Genis inquired. 

The pink haired girl sitting beside him softly replied, "Well if I ever did, I don't remember. I still can't remember everything."

The mage beside her flushed in embarrassment. "Oh that's right."

They sat in silence for a few moments; Presea staring at the crackling flames in the fireplace, Genis nervously twiddling his thumbs.

An idea suddenly popped into the young genius' head. "Hey Presea, would it be okay if I read a book to you?"

She turned and nodded at him while giving Genis a small smile. "That would be nice."

She handed back the book Genis had tossed to her earlier and pointed at the cover. "What do those words say on the front?"

He dusted off the layer of dust covering up the title of the book with his sleeve. "Hmm it seems to read…." He paused and looked over the words again with slightly widened eyes. "Actually, I can't seem to read the title it's in some foreign language."

Opening the book to the first page he quickly scanned over it. "Well at least I can read the content of this novel. So how about I start to read and we'll just find out what this book is about?"

Presea nodded and began to listen as Genis started to read.

--+--

Sheena turned away from staring out the window to looking towards the red haired man sleeping on the bed near her.

_You know, he actually looks kind of cute with that strand of hair falling into his face…Wait a minute! Did I just think that he was cute? I mean I know he's cute since he has all those fan girls who think so too. Ah! I just admitted he was cute didn't I?_

She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

_I should just stop thinking. It's not good for my mental health. Besides, I can't have a crush on the pervert! He's a pervert, and that should be enough of areason to dislike him!_

_Oh but you love how he flirts and tries to get your attention all the time don't you?_ The sly little voice at the back of her head remarked.

_No I don't! Ok well maybe a little bit. But he flirts with every girl doesn't he? Just because he might pay a little attention to me doesn't mean anything at all!_

_I have one word you Sheena, denial!_ The voice replied in her head.

"Just shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself!" Sheena shouted while hitting her forehead.

Zelos mumbled something incoherent and turned over so he was lying on his back.

"Phew that was close." The summoner said quietly.

_Oh come on admit it, you wanted him to wake up so he could kiss you! I'm your conscience; I know the things you secretly desire._

"Isn't my conscience supposed to make sure I do the morally right thing in situations like this?"

_There's nothing wrong with kissing the man you love._

"Do you even realize how much you disturbed me with that sentence? For one thing, everything is wrong with kissing him! That and I don't even love him!" Sheena whispered fiercely.

_Denial._

"I'm not in denial! I can't even believe this, I'm arguing with my conscience!"

_You better believe it and give into the fact that you love him._

"I don't!"

_Oh yes you do._

"No! No I don't!"

_Ok fine then, you don't._

"Yes I do!" Sheena's eyes widened at what she had just said. "You tricked me!"

_I did not trick you. I prefer to call it the subtle twisting of one's false opinion._

"That doesn't even make sense! So just leave me alone for now!"

_Fine, we'll continue this conversation later_

Sheena sighed in relief now that her conscience had receded back into the depths of her mind.

She looked back over to the chosen of Tethe'alla and slowly moved a little closer to him. Sheena carefully sat on the edge of his bed so she wouldn't disturb his sleep. Softly she brushed the red strand of hair off his face and gazed down at him.

_Well he certainly does look cute while sleeping._

She leaned downwards and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before blushing and quickly walking out of the room.

Back inside, Zelos grinned and opened one eye tenderly touching the place where the summoner had kissed him. "Well that was unexpected." He mumbled before going back to sleep.

--+--

Sheena swiftly walked through the halls of the Meltokio palace not paying attention to where she went.

_Arrgh! I can't believe I just did that!_

Walking out a door and onto an outdoor balcony, she bumped into Raine.

"Oh sorry Raine, I didn't really see you there."

The elf healer turned her head towards Sheena. "It's okay." She said while pushing some of her silver hair behind an ear. "By the way, are you feeling alright? Your face is a little red and you look flustered. Are you coming down with a fever?"

The black haired summoner shook her head violently. "No, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me!" Her cheeks deepened in colour.

Raine tapped a finger to her chin and looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised A few seconds later a sly look came to her eyes.

"Something happened between you and Zelos?"

"W-what? What makes you that?" Sheena stuttered while avoiding the blue eyes that looked towards her.

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to see your nose grow a little there."

"My nose is growing?" Sheena clapped a hand over her nose in fright.

Raine grinned and shook her head. "No not literally. But if you're not ready to tell me then that's all right. I can wait."

Sheena nodded and gave a small sigh of relief. Turning her head she looked up towards the night sky. "Hey Raine?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder what kind of surprises we'll be faced with in the future."

"Well I'm not a seer so I can't see what will come. Besides, a surprise is ruined when you know what it is and when it'll come right?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

--+--

Back inside the closed off room, Genis continued to read but paused and began to blush at one point in the story. Presea had had her eyes closed up until that moment listening, but now opened them.

"What is it Genis?"

"Oh er nothing!" He hastily said while flipping over the next few pages.

"Why did you skip that part?"

"It erm, the pages were ruined! I think someone um must've spilt a bottle of ink over that one page and it seeped into the others behind it. The words were blotted out so I couldn't read them."

Presea nodded as she accepted his answer.

As Genis began to read again he thought in his head; _Ew! That was so disturbing! Now I'm scarred for life!_

Presea turned to look at the mage as he read. The firelight seemed to make his silver hair glisten and the light was reflected in his blue eyes. His voice was smooth as he read; the pace not too fast or slow. A warm fuzzy feeling seemed to expand in her stomach and her heartbeat speeded up slightly.

I wonder what this odd feeling is; I hope I'm not getting sick.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the 11th chapter of Getting the Girl! Hehe, I wonder what Genis was about read in the book? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! And again I apologize for the very very very late update! 


	12. An Awkward Situation

A/N: Yay another update! And I'd like to take this chance to thank all you guys who've read and reviewed this story! I love you guys! And I know I've left Regal out of the past chapters. I've been trying to figure out what to do with him since he isn't really paired with anyone in this story and barely appears. o.0

Disclaimer: Blah blah..I do not own Namco or Tales if Symphonia. Yeah I'm sure you've all heard I before too…

* * *

As Colette and Lloyd wandered back into the ballroom, much of the earlier excitement had died down. It seemed that the party was about to come to an end by the looks of it. Only a few couples were left waltzing on the dance floor while the others stood to the side chatting amongst themselves. The candles standing on the tables scattered around the room dripped wax onto their silver holders; their flames flickered weakly. 

Lloyd was about to lead Colette over to sit at one of the tables when the sound of a gong being struck echoed through the room. The Chosen closed her eyes and gave a little sigh longing. _It's over already? I was hoping to get at least one more dance with Lloyd._

The swordsman was also thinking about the same thing…in slightly more violent terms.

_Damn, it can't be over! I'm going to kill whoever hit that gong! Let me at him!_

Colette smiled to herself, suspecting what Lloyd was thinking about. Tucking strand of her blonde hair behind an ear, she lay a hand on top Lloyd's. "Come on. We better go find the others and leave together."

Lloyd nodded dumbly and allowed him to be dragged out of the room by Colette, silently cursing the person who hit the gong.

--+--

The reverbs of the gong reached Raine's ears as she stood on the outdoor balcony. Stifling a yawn with one hand she entered the castle and began walking down the marble stairs that lead into the main foyer.

Once downstairs, she began to look for any sight of her friends. The other guests bid one another a goodnight and left through the grade entrance; the door bowing to each of them as they departed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Colette dragging Lloyd across the room, her eyes sweeping the room to find people she noticed. Raine caught her eye and they began to head towards each other.

"Whew! I finally found you Raine! It's so hard maneuvering through these big crowds!" Colette said cheerily.

"Yes I know what you mean…." The healer's sentence trailed off as her eyes traveled down Colette's arm and noticed with whom she was holding hands. Raine looked up and arched an eyebrow.

Blushing, Colette dropped Lloyd's hand and avoided Raine's eyes.

Snapping out of his "cursing trance", Lloyd looked down at his hand suddenly realizing that he had been hold Colette's hand for the past fifteen minutes. _Hey why did Colette suddenly drop my hand like that? It's not like I wanted her to stop._

Looking up he noticed his teacher standing in front of him. Beginning to blush, he too avoided Raine's inquiring gaze.

The healer lowered her eyebrow and coughed lightly. "Anyway, Sheena and Zelos are back at the house and as for Regal I'm not exactly sure where he went off to. So I don't think we're forgetting anyone."

"Umm Raine. What about Genis and Presea? Aren't they still in the room we sealed them in?"

Raine snapped her fingers. "Ah yes that's right. Come along, I have to quickly let them out. It's long after their bed time anyway."

She set off at a quick pace down the hall and Lloyd and Colette followed both wondering what exactly had happened to their to young friends that night.

--+--

As Genis read steadily on, Presea found it harder to stay awake. Not that the story or Genis was boring her, but it had been a tiring day and she was up long past her "bedtime". The soft voice of the mage became a murmur to her ears, Presea's eyelids slowly drooped shut until they were closed and she fell asleep.

Genis oblivious to nothing else but the words in front of him continued to read until he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. Turning his head away from the book, he noticed Presea's head leaning on him as she slept.

"Presea?" he whispered calling her name but there was no reply except the sound of her even breathing. Blushing, Genis tried to figure out a way to get out of his awkward predicament without waking his pink haired companion.

_What am I supposed to do now? I can't get up and move away or try to move her because then she'll wake up! Hmm what would Zelos do if he were in a situation like this?_

The mage tried to imagine what Tethe'alla's chosen would do. Unfortunately, anything that Zelos might do would most definitely make things a lot more embarrassing and uncomfortable. Not to mention that it would be highly inappropriate.

Genis shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. _If not Zelos, then what would Lloyd do? He at least would not do anything…uncharacteristic._

Again concentrating, he realized that if Lloyd were in the same situation but with Colette, he would probably be in a state of ecstasy and wouldn't do a thing.

Then a voice in his mind spoke up.

_You do know hat YOU should be the one in a state of ecstasy right now? The girl that you've had a crush on ever since you laid eyes on her is asleep on your shoulder! Think about it if you're such a genius! Here you are worrying about what might happen if you waker her up, but what can she do if she wakes up? s long as you don't do anything inappropriate she'll have nothing to blame on you! Besides it was her own fault that she fell asleep anyway. So just continue sitting there like a tree stump until your sister takes off the spells on the room._

The voice then paused as if thinking then wickedly added as an afterthought, _Oh and don't forget to keep your hands to yourself._

Genis blushed hotly at what the voice had said at the end but silently thanked it nonetheless for it's advice. It was true that as long as he didn't cross the line he'd be safe from his companion's anger and she couldn't do anything when she woke up.

He stifled a yawn with one hand and placed the book onto the small table at the side of he couch. The mage looked over at Presea once more before his eyelids closing. Tired from the night's peculiar events, he fell asleep.

--+--

"Ahh, we've finally arrived." Raine said as she stopped in front of the door leading into the room where Genis and Presea were trapped. "Time to take off the spells."

The healer held out her staff and chanted a few words quietly. After a few moments, the three heard a quiet click as if an invisible lock had been opened.

"Well time to see what our two friends have been up to." Lloyd sniggered.

Colette shot him a reproving glance as Raine opened the door to reveal the scene inside the room.

The healer gave a small smile at what she saw while quietly walking into the room. Colette and Lloyd followed close behind her grinning widely.

"Aww just look at them together! They're so cute!" Colette gushed, her eyes shining happily.

Lloyd nodded his agreement while thinking silently to himself; go Genis! Score!

"Well," Raine said eyeing her brother asleep as Presea rested against him, "How shall we wake these two up?"

"Aww don't wake them up! It'll ruin the moment! Besides they both look so adorable together!" Colette continued to gush.

Again the swordsman nodded his agreement and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Yeah we shouldn't wake them up. Can't we just leave them here until they just awaken tomorrow morning?"

'Hmm." Raine paced in front of the fireplace tapping her chin with her slender index finger. "Well there is something I could cast Presea and Genis to keep them in a deep sleep so we could move them without waking either."

The Chosen clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh yes! Let's do that Raine! That way we can carry them back to Zelos' house and keep them together!"

The elf sighed and agreed. "Alright I'll cast the spell. Lloyd you'll have to carry Genis and Colette and I will try to bear Presea's weight between the two of us." She held her staff above the two sleeping bodies and a soft pink glow enveloped the pair and then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Lloyd approached Genis and hoisted the young mage onto his back while Colette took hold of Presea's legs and Raine her upper torso.

The swordsman adjusted his friend's weight so he'd be easier to transport and turned his head to grin at his female companions. "Alright! Time to head back home!"

--+--

Sheena walked down the stairs of Zelos' house restlessly and sat down on a couch.

I wonder where the rest of them are. They should be back by now…

Her thoughts trailed off as she turned her head and saw her missing friends come in through the front door.

"There you guys are!" She exclaimed in surprise as she stood to see the two limp bodies. "What happened to Genis and Presea?"

"Oh don't worry about them Sheena. Raine just put them under a spell so we could being them home without waking them up." Lloyd grinned at the summoner.

Sheena sighed in relief. "Oh okay. I was worried that something might've happened. I wouldn't want to have three injured people in this house."

Raine nodded as she and Colette hauled Presea up to her room. "I hope you took good care of Zelos."

Sheena's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Uh yeah. Don't worry I did."

The swordsman noted her reaction and raised an eyebrow but said nothing while he placed Genis onto the couch.

"Well I think I'll be heading off to bed now. Goodnight Lloyd" Sheena waved to him as she climbed back up the stairs again and walked into the room she shared with Colette and Raine.

"Goodnight" He replied and sat down beside the snoring Genis and looked out the window into the cobbled streets of Meltokio. A few minutes later, two sets of footsteps could be heard upstairs and a door being opened and closed. He continued to sit there staring out the window until suddenly, a very wicked idea popped into Lloyd's had and he smirked.

--+--

Presea yawned and turned onto her side snuggling up to an object that radiated warmth. Feeling slightly cold, she wiggled as close to the soft object as she could and fell back into a deep sleep.

Genis felt something moving against him and mumbled, "Come on get off me Noishe! You're supposed to stay outside and not wander into the house!" The mage feebly attempted to push away "Noishe", but gave up and went back to sleep.

Presea feeling something pushing her away from her source of warmth thwacked whatever it was in annoyance. "Stop pushing me away whatever you are!" She grumbled.

The elf woke with a start at feeling something hit him. "Ouch! What was that?" He looked down to find who he thought was "Noishe" turn out to be Presea.

"P-Presea what are you doing in my bed?" Genis managed to splutter out in shock.

"Hmm?" His pink haired companion sat up rubbing her eyes and looked blearily at her source of warmth. "Genis? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I uh…" He blushed and took note of his surroundings realizing that he was in Presea's bedroom.

"I, well I'm not sure."

Presea's cheeks reddened slightly and pulled up the covers on the bed up to her chin. They both avoided looking into the other's eyes and sat in an awkward silence; until it was broken by the sound of the door opening.

Lloyd poked his head in winked at them. "So did you two manage to sleep well?"

"Lloyd!" They both shouted simultaneously.

The swordsman winked at them again and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by pillows being thrown at him.

"Well I'll see you guys downstairs at breakfast!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, Lloyd can be very evil can't he? Anyway again thanks for the reviewers who've stayed with me through the whole of this story. And I forgot to mention, it's been one year since I started "Getting the Girl"! Yay! So happy anniversary all! (Even though I missed the date by a week or so heh.) I'll start working the nect chapter as soon as I can! D 


End file.
